


Illness, Kazon, and Q

by T3hG33k



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3hG33k/pseuds/T3hG33k
Summary: Life has been rough for the past few weeks on Voyager. A mystery virus, Kazon attacks, and a little interference from our favourite nuisance Q. Will they all survive? Or will Kathryn Janeway strangle the immortality out of Q?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesh_khem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/gifts).



> This work is part of the Fandom Trumps Hate auction. I want to thank sesh_khem for donating to Southern Poverty Law Center and for picking me! I'd also like to give a huge thanks to the organizers who made this possible! This was a plot bunny inspired by something my husband suggested and it's sort of run away on me. Sesh_khem has decided to have each chapter posted as it's finished rather than waiting for the entire work to be done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of the Fandom Trumps Hate auction. I want to thank sesh_khem for donating to Southern Poverty Law Center and for picking me! I'd also like to give a huge thanks to the organizers who made this possible! This was a plot bunny inspired by something my husband suggested and it's sort of run away on me. Sesh_khem has decided to have each chapter posted as it's finished rather than waiting for the entire work to be done!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognizable. I wish I did, but then the show would've needed a much higher rating ;-)

Kathryn Janeway was tired. Exhausted even. The Kazon hadn't left them alone for weeks now, a virus had been running rampant through the ship leaving the Doctor without a cure or an answer. And then there was Q. 

Oh Q… one must not ever forget Q. The moment he becomes a distant memory he decides to pop round for tea with a side of mayhem. For the past month, he had been on a mission. “Oh Kathy you're so tense!” “Kathy you really ought to loosen up a bit. Perhaps that first officer of yours can help!”

She had sent him away. Repeatedly. Recycled his ‘gifts’; which, thank the stars, had bumped her rations up to keep her supplied with coffee. All she wanted now was to sleep. She had avoided the sickness thus far, but she had that tickle in the back of her throat, and the off taste that wouldn't go away no matter how often she brushed her teeth or how much coffee she drank.

The moment the doors to her quarters swished open and she was greeted with an astounding amount of floral bouquets was the moment she lost the last grip on her sanity. With a cry she grabbed the nearest vase and hurled it towards the wall, and then another, and another. Each one releasing a bit of pent up rage and frustration. Each one wearing her out a bit more, by the sixth vase she sank down onto her couch and cried. 

Kathryn Janeway was not a crier. One didn't push their way to the upper ranks by crying; today, however, she made an exception. Today she couldn't stop the tears if she tried. She was failing. She wasn't healthy. They weren't home yet. The computer reminded her of the date that morning, a stark reminder another year had passed since the accident that had shattered her world to pieces. And she was lonely. So very fucking lonely. Q had reminded her of that once more today with his ‘gifts’. So she sat, slumped on her couch, her hair a mess, and she cried until she slid to lie on her side and fell asleep.

 

All Tom wanted was to shower and eat something before his bridge shift began. The moment he began heading for the doors of sickbay the Doctor had other ideas. As Tom rode in the lift he muttered to himself, “Go check on the Captain Tom. She missed her check in this morning. The last thing I want to do is barge into her quarters first thing in the morning…”

Coming to a stop outside of the Captain’s quarters he rang the chime. And then again. “Computer, locate Captain Janeway”

“Captain Janeway is in her quarters.” the familiar female voice chimed back. 

It took every ounce of restraint to keep him from banging his head against the wall. Are the sensors off again? Or was she just not answering? With a groan, he tapped his badge and called the doctor, “Yeah Doc… She’s not answering her chime. Computer says she’s here though… I’m guessing you want a medical override and you’re going to make me go in aren’t you?”  
The Doctor rolled his holographic eyes as Tom’s comm came through. No sooner had Tom got past ‘not answering her chime’, and Chakotay was pushing past the doctor and more or less running out the door. 

“No, it appears my patient has left and is on his way to do so for you Mister Paris. If you would, however, stand by and make sure medical attention isn’t necessary it would be appreciated.”

 

“Sure Doc. No problem.” Tapping his combadge he moved to stand leaning against the wall across from her door and closed his eyes. He wasn’t a complete idiot, at least not all of the time. No way was he going to be in Chakotay’s path when the man came down the hall. Closing his eyes he started counting backward from thirty, he wasn’t even sure it would take that long. Two decks and a few steps was all it would take. 

At the count of fifteen he heard the frenzied steps of a man who probably shouldn’t even be out of bed yet. Prying himself off the wall he straightened his tunic and watched as the doors opened. “Morning Commander.”

“Paris.” Chakotay didn’t even look over his shoulder before stepping into Kathryn’s quarters, the smell of roses and various other flowers was nearly overwhelming. He scowled immediately and waved the younger man in, “Captain? Computer lights to fifty percent”

As the lights raised he spotted the rumpled mess of his Captain on the couch. At some point she tangled herself in the blanket she’d taken to keeping over the back. He tried to keep his voice calm and even, there was a tightness he could hear. He knew it would give Paris ammo for months, “Kathryn?” He began crossing the small room and crouched to take her pulse, “She’s burning up…”

Tom followed Chakotay in and raised a brow at the vases of flowers everywhere. Wisely he kept his mouth firmly shut, a new ability he’d learned in recent months, weeks if you asked Harry. Shifting the medkit he seemed to have attached to his shoulder at all times lately he pulled the tricorder out and began scanning. Tapping his combadge he paged the doctor again, “Yeah Doc...Captain's got the same virus as the rest of us have had, I’ll get her settled here before I head to the bridge.”

“Thank you Mister Paris, I had hoped that she would avoid it. Remind the Commander he hasn’t been released for duty yet would you?”

“I heard you loud and clear when I left sickbay Doctor.” He watched Tom and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted still, but he knew he was going to go against the Doctor’s orders. He also knew the Doctor was well aware he would be doing the opposite. Once Tom finished discussing a care plan and ended the comm he stood and scrubbed at his face with both hands. “What do we need to do for her?”

“Same thing we did for you Commander. Fever reducers, pain relievers, sleep, and liquids. I’m due on the bridge to relieve Tuvok. I’ll get her settled and then check in later…”  
Kathryn groaned as she started coughing, “Leave me alone Phoebe.” 

“Tell me what to do Tom and go. I’ll manage. Tell Tuvok to meet me here and...not a word about this mess. I mean it.” He motioned to the vases and broken glass on the floor. “Not.A.Word.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he nodded, They were down too many crewmembers already, everyone was working extra helping those who were sick as it was. “Use this hypo every 6 hours. It will help with the fever and the aches. Get her out of her uniform…” With those words, he instantly flushed, “I mean… at least her boots and her jacket. I didn’t mean…” he was silenced by a hard glare and just nodded, “Check in with the doctor in a few hours, he might want to come by if he can get away from sickbay. Liquids if you can get her awake enough. I think she’s been fighting this for a while now. I tried telling her yesterday to rest...and you can imagine how well that went over.”

Chakotay snorted and crouched down to pick Kathryn up, it took him a few moments to get his footing before he stood slowly and carried her to her bed. Once he laid her down he watched as Tom pressed the hypo to her neck and then took the device. “Every six hours. Rest and liquids.”

“Right. And Commander? You still need to rest too.”

“Go Paris.”

Tom didn't need to be told twice. It was clear something was...off between the command staff. Something had been off for a while. They had been less friendly, less ‘see you for dinner’ requests, less friendly touches. For a while, the bridge had been downright frigid. The look Chakotay had given the flowers in the Captain’s quarters made it clear they weren't from him. Checking the time Tom groaned and simply headed for the bridge to relieve Tuvok.

With the Commander’s message relayed Tom took the center seat, much against his will, and fished out a PADD. With a few taps he had a message open.

Send To: Torres, B’Elanna  
Copy To: Kim, Harry  
From: Paris, Tom  
Time: 0730

Alright guys. Captain has an admirer of some sort. Don’t think it’s Chakotay...he seemed pretty pissed off at the flowers that filled her quarters this morning. Do we have any guesses?


	2. Two

Chakotay stood for a moment and surveyed the damage. Q coming around had been the catalyst to their latest fight. She was keeping it quiet, not telling anyone. He thought everyone should be made aware the little shit was back. He knew that she had put it all aside when he came down with the virus. He knew she had done for him exactly what he was going to do now. She had visited frequently through the day whenever she could, she had spent her evenings wiping the sweat from his brow and from what she had told him yesterday listening to him call her father or Sekaya.

With a sigh he began clearing the flowers away, the chime rang as he was clearing away the broken glass and he stepped out into the hallway to speak with Tuvok. A general update mostly. They were at least back to three-quarters of the crew back on duty, but they were about to leave the area of space they had been given safe passage through. The Kazon could very well be waiting for them on the other side.

As Tuvok left for his own quarters Chakotay let him back inside Kathryn's. Finishing the glass he replicated a cup of vegetable broth and a damp cloth and carried them both to her bedside table. As she started coughing he sat on the bed to help her into a half sitting position, she groaned and he let his thumb drift over her neck. “Come on, let’s make you a little more comfortable at least.”

He worked her jacket and tunic off leaving her in her tank and trousers and then began pulling the pins out of her hair carefully. He would have to untangle it later, lying her back down he moved to pull her boots off, maybe one day he’d convince her to ditch the heeled boots before she broke an ankle or her neck.

“Kathryn? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up for a bit… you need to drink some broth now.”

“Daddy?” Her voice was strained and rough, her words broken by another coughing fit. He once again eased her up into a sitting position and supported her against his chest. It was too intimate, he didn’t want to be in this position. Well, rather he did but not on these terms, not as just a friend and first officer anyways.

“No, it’s Chakotay. Come on have a little sip it will help your throat.” He carefully picked the mug up and brought it to her lips, “Small sips.”

“Smell good.” She had yet to open her eyes but she trusted the hand holding the mug to her lips and took a slow drink.

“It’s just vegetable broth...but I suppose it smells alright.”

“No, you. Always smell good.” Another sip and then she slipped away again, resting heavily against him as she slept.

Chakotay choked back a sound, his eyes wide. No. No, she wasn’t going to make any declarations. He knew she wasn’t lucid. Nope just going to ignore that one. As he tried to move he felt a small hand grab the front of his t-shirt and hold as tightly as she could in her weakened state. “Shit.”

 

Tom picked up the PADD as it alerted him to a message and glanced around the bridge before opening it.

     To: Paris, Tom  
     Copy To: Torres, B’Elanna  
     From: Kim, Harry  
     Time: 0800

     Don’t even start Tom. Just don’t, even sick and lacking proper judgment I can tell you it’s a bad idea.

 

That wasn’t going to work at all! Another futile glance and he began typing.

     To: Kim, Harry  
     Copy To: Torres, B’Elanna  
     From: Paris, Tom  
     Time: 0802

     You’re no fun, Harry. Who would have enough rations to replicate enough flowers to fill the Captain’s quarters? I mean there were a lot in there…

Pressing send he glanced to the readouts in front of him. They had a day before they left this section of space. A day before he hoped he wasn’t in charge when the Kazon attacked again. Or maybe they would have moved onto the next target already. Another message… good. Maybe Harry had some ideas.

     To: Paris, Tom  
     Copy To: Kim, Harry  
     From: Torres, B’Elanna  
     Time: 0806

     She will kill you Tom, and then Chakotay will kill you, and when they are done I will bring you back and kill you for dragging us into this. Harry go back to sleep.   Tom do your job. No, I am not going to check replicator logs for you so don’t ask. I am going to bed and I swear if another alert comes through and wakes me up they will be scraping you off the hull plating.

Tom winced visibly. Not good. He’d forgotten that B’Elanna had been on duty for the last three shifts. He’d only just released her replacement back to duty a couple of hours ago.

     To: Kim, Harry  
     From: Paris, Tom  
     Time: 0808

     Right. B’Elanna is no help. So… ideas?

Tom flopped back into the chair to wait for a reply.

 

Q had hoped to be there when Kathryn found her gifts. Alas, he’d gotten bored and left, then forgot to come back. He’d been disappointed at first, but now? Oh no...this was perfect. He stood at the end of her bed with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Well, it appeared to have done something, she had Chakotay in her bed at least. But they were dressed and asleep, and not even in what looked to be a comfortable position. When Kathryn started coughing he raised a brow, no he’d made sure she wasn’t supposed to get whatever virus the crew was passing around. He’d put it in those chocolates… no! She hadn’t.

“You stubborn woman! If you’d stop recycling your gifts you might be a little happier!” He hadn’t meant to yell..but he had and Chakotay’s eyes popped open. “Whoops…”

He wasn’t sure how exactly the large man had so gently laid Kathryn down, crossed the room and pinned him to the wall but there he was. “You do realize I can cease to be here or drop you into the void of space?”

“Out Q! Get.Out.Now! And don’t come back. Wherever you go trouble follows, and in case you’re unaware we have enough trouble on our hands as it is.” And that was all the strength he had left, he gave Q one final shove before stomping his way to the bathroom.

Q followed and simply popped into the bathroom where Chakotay was standing over the sink. “You know Chuckles… you could get a lot further with Kathy if you would just treat her to the things she likes… eventually anyways. She’s quite stubbo…”

He was cut off as Chakotay spun throwing a fist into Q’s face. He was caught completely off guard. “I beg your pardon! I was only trying to help! Hmph!” And with that, he was gone again.

Chakotay took a few minutes to compose himself before leaving the bathroom with Kathryn’s hairbrush in hand. He shouldn’t have bothered, Q had taken care of her hair, and her clothing apparently because she was in a nightgown similar to one she’d worn on New Earth. He hoped she would simply accept that it was Q who changed her clothes and not him because that was a fight he really wanted to avoid.

Tom had begun nodding off when his PADD alerted him to another message. Finally!

     To: Paris, Tom  
     From: Kim, Harry  
     Time: 1135

     You Tom. You are the only person on this ship with any replicator rations after that last round of pool tournaments you held.

Oh...right. The tournament, he did have quite the store of rations built up after that.

     To: Kim, Harry  
     From: Paris, Tom  
     Time: 1137

     Well it wasn’t me!


	3. Three

The Doctor hadn’t yet heard from Chakotay or Tom again for that matter. With sickbay blissfully quiet for the first time in days he straightened his holographic uniform and with the use of his mobile emitter he made his way to Captain Janeway’s quarters. Ringing the chime he waited somewhat impatiently. 

 

What he didn’t expect however was to open the door to a red-faced agitated looking Chakotay. Pulling out his tricorder he began scanning the man, “Your levels are all over the place Commander. I told you to rest another day…”

 

“I’m.fine.Doctor.” the words were ground out, “had a visit from Q, which you are going to keep to yourself.”

 

“Q? What did he want?” As the Doctor spoke he headed for the Captain’s bed to scan her, “I’m just going to assume he changed her attire for you hm?”

 

Chakotay dropped heavily onto the couch and ignored the EMH. He could hear the Doctor talking to himself, it seemed. And then he heard her again, “Phoebe go away I said.” Followed by, “Just leave me alone.” 

 

It appeared that anyone who annoyed her in the slightest she saw as her sister in her current state. In his opinion, the hallucinations that came with this illness were the worst. Especially being so far from home already. Seeing those that were already missed or long gone had left him restless since he began feeling better. Pushing himself back off the couch he wandered towards her voice and leaned against the door frame, “She’s been hallucinating since we found her off and on. She called me her father.”

 

The Doctor looked to him with a frown, “She’s worse than the rest of you have been. I kept telling her to rest as much as possible, obviously, she didn’t listen… as usual.”

 

“Daddy...tell Phoebe to go to hell.” 

 

Chakotay laughed, for the first time in what seemed like weeks he laughed. And then he sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the Doctor. “Just tell me what to do, we’ll be open to Kazon attack in a day or so and we’re going to need as much crew back on their feet as possible.”

 

“Sadly there still isn’t much I’ve found that works.  We can just keep her comfortable and make sure she doesn’t get worse. I can transport her to sickbay if you’d prefer…”   
  
“No. I’m fine doing whatever needs to be done. Is there anything to do for the cough at least?”

 

“I’ve given her a suppressant, I’ll add it to the cocktail Mister Paris has left. You never did answer my question about Q however. What did he want?”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, “He has been coming around now and then for a while now. Mostly just annoying the Captain. She refused to tell anyone, I’m sure Tom is having a grand time with the sight of her quarters filled with flowers when he arrived.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure he is.” He began scanning Chakotay again slowly, shutting the other man's protests down with a glare, “You ran out before I could finish earlier so I’ll finish now. You’re still not fully recovered. Your sinuses are inflamed, you still have a slight fever…”

 

“Really? I couldn’t tell by the pounding in my face. Thank you for the heads up…”

 

“And still crabby as well.” Producing a hypo from his med kit he pressed it to Chakotay’s neck, “That should at least help some. You need to sleep as well, I’m sure she’ll be quite alright if you go back to your quarters for a nap.”

 

“”Thank you, Doctor. I’m fine…”

 

“You know Commander, sticking around in here will do nothing to squash those rumors that you’re hopelessly in love with the Captain…”   
  


“Doctor I highly suggest if you don’t wish to find yourself stripped back to your base programming you stop speaking. Right.now.”       

 

“Perhaps I should’ve just sedated you.” And with that, the EMH left and made his way back to sickbay. Maybe he would do a bit of investigating, see what Tom was cooking up.

 

Chakotay groaned and Kathryn giggled. Actually giggled, he turned to look at her and found her eyes open and watching him, though they were quite obviously unfocused. “You love the Captain. I’m so going to tell Mom…”  And then she was drifting back off to sleep.

 

He grunted softly, “Yeah...yeah I do. And she is going to be the end of me one of these days.”

  
  


Once back in sickbay the Doctor sat down behind his computer terminal to input the information from the Captain’s scans. Once finished he began his own message.

 

     To: Paris, Tom

     From: The EMH

     Time: 1243

 

     Alright Mister Paris. Spill the details. Commander Chakotay seemed quite distressed when I arrived to check on the Captain. What happened when you were there this morning?

  
  
  


Tom was annoyed with Harry. Sure he was sick, but he was on the upswing at least. And to insinuate that he was the only one with rations… Tuvok surely had loads of them. He glanced at his PADD and groaned seeing he had a message incoming from the EMH, what now? He couldn’t be on the bridge and in sickbay at the same time… he felt his eyes bulge as he read the message. That was definitely unexpected, but at least now he had someone to talk to.

 

     To: The EMH

     From: Paris, Tom

     Time: 1256

 

     When Chakotay arrived and opened the doors to the Captain’s quarters they were filled with vases of flowers. Flowers everywhere in fact. He seemed angry and annoyed. I’ve been trying to figure out who sent them, Harry is no help and B’Elanna threatened bodily harm if I messaged her again. So...any ideas Doc?

 

Tapping send, he idly wondered if involving the Doctor was a bad idea. Too late now anyways.  His PADD pinged again not even a full three minutes later,

 

     To: Paris, Tom

     From: Kes

     Time: 1258

 

     Tom, I’ve told the Doctor and I’m going to tell you. It is wrong of you two to behave like this. Especially when the Captain is ill and cannot speak for herself. If she were to wish you to know who she received gifts from she would inform you. 

 

And so Tom waited, patiently even, until he was somewhat sure Kes would be back to tending patients.

 

     To: The EMH

     From: Paris, Tom

     Time: 1315

 

     Kes knows.

 

At the same moment, his message sent he received one of his own. Of course it was from the Doctor, who already knew who the flowers were from. That however, didn't keep him from meddling any. Perhaps they could all use this to their advantage. Even if it meant playing along with the charade of not knowing. 

 

     To: Paris, Tom

     From: The EMH

     Time: 1315

 

     Kes knows.   
  


Chakotay had fallen asleep in the chair at the foot of her bed. He was fairly certain the Doctor had slipped him something to make him sleep. He woke to the sound of movement and tried to force his eyes open, doing so in time to reach out and steady Kathryn as she walked towards the bathroom. “Kathryn?”

 

She jumped either at his voice or his physical contact. Moving to a standing position he steadied her fully. 

 

“Chakotay?” She winced as she spoke, her throat raw and her voice rough. “Wha’you doin here? Why’m I wearing this?”

 

His face flushed as he looked down at her nightgown again, “You’re sick...and Q changed your clothes after I punched him in the face.”

 

“I feel like shit, and I need to pee.”

 

He laughed softly and helped her to the bathroom, while she was inside he took the mug from earlier that she never finished and the cloth he never used and recycled them before replicating a new mug of broth. He set it down just in time to see her stumbling out of the bathroom, “Woah...slow down there. Let me help you.”   
  
“M’fine. I can walk.” 

 

“Kathryn you didn’t let me walk to the bathroom on my own for nearly three days if you could help it. Don’t start with me.” He crossed the distance and put an arm around her waist as he led her back to the bed. She protested and tried to head to the couch in the main living area instead. “I will pick you up and put you back in that bed Kathryn Janeway.”

 

She grunted and found herself too drained to fight it. “Fine. But I’m cold... “

 

Once they reached the bed he pulled the blankets back and helped her in, and over near the wall. Covering her up he picked up the cup of broth and eased it towards her lips. “Drink a bit.”  When she didn’t even fight to do it herself he knew she felt worse than she let on. 

 

Her face contorted a bit. “That’s not coffee.”

 

With a smirk, he helped her to another careful sip, “Never said it was. I think your fever is rising again, but we’ve a few hours before I can give you anything else for it without calling the Doctor.”

 

“No Doctor.” She finished only half of the broth with his help and then let her hand rest on top of his as he sat on the bed next to her. “Too good to me Chakotay.”

 

“Shh… rest.”

 

She shifted in the bed so that she was lying down, surprising him when she moved to let her head rest on his thigh. He grunted softly and pushed his shoes off and rearranged himself so that he could at least stretch out his legs along the length of the bed while she slept. 

 

“Sorry. Forgo..” he silenced her with a gentle finger across her lips.

 

“Sleep, I’m fine. It’s fine.” Before he knew it she was snoring softly, and his fingers were tangled in her hair as he massaged at her scalp. He picked up the PADD on her nightstand and activated it, archiving the book she was reading after glancing at the rather… erotic paragraph before his eyes. Searching he brought up the book he had been reading and tried to keep the images he shouldn’t have out of his mind.


	4. Four

Six days. Six days of fever, coughing, and hallucinations. On the second day, they left the safety of Tarial space, on the third day Chakotay sedated her when the ship came under attack. Doctor’s orders he’d said, she only vaguely remembered it. At present, she was sitting up on her couch trying to keep her eyes open as Chakotay programed the replicator. He looked tired, they had come under attack three more times since that first time.   
  
“Sit down Chakotay.”

 

“No...I’ll get it working again.”

 

“It probably took a power surge… If you’re hungry we can have Neelix bring something for you. I’m fine.”

 

And with that a spread of food appeared on her table, complete with wine and candles. She groaned, he sighed.

 

“Or Q can take care of it…”  
  
“What does he want Kathryn? Just give him what he wants and maybe he will leave us alone.” Chakotay shuffled towards the arm-chair and dropped into it heavily. Slouching down so that his head was resting on the back of the chair and his legs were stretched out in front of them.

 

“I… I can’t... “ She needed to change the subject, “You should get some sleep. Somewhere more comfortable than my couch or the chair next to my bed. I don’t want you to get sick again because you’re exhausted. I’ll be fine if you want to return to your quarters tonight sleep.”

 

“What does he want?”

 

She knew it was useless to argue with him when he was this worn out, and she was still too tired to fight. With a sigh she slowly stood and moved to the table of food, picking up a plate of vegetable lasagna that smelled divine and carrying it to where he was sitting. “Come on. Eat.”

 

Pushing himself upright he took the plate and set it on the coffee table, “Just.tell.me.”

 

She sighed and went back to the couch, “He says…” she groaned softly, “He says that I’m lonely and passing up a perfectly good opportunity.”

 

He bristled a bit, “Opportunity with whom?”

 

When she wouldn’t look at him he began to worry, his stomach churning a bit.

 

“You Chakotay.” She could feel his gaze on her, and she couldn’t bring herself to meet it. “The problem is I know he’s right and I can’t do a damn thing about it. Eat your dinner before it gets cold.” She stood, quicker than she should have, the room spinning for a few moments as she made a mad dash towards her bedroom.

 

He stood to follow, only to have the door locked. Running a hand over his face he returned to his seat and picked up the plate of food. It wasn’t replicated and it wasn’t leola root he was damn well going to eat it. Once finished he put a plate in stasis for her and cleaned up the rest before trying her door once more. With it still locked, he did as she had suggested earlier and returned to his quarters, it had been a week since he’d been in them.

 

It felt odd to be changing the sheets on his own bed again, picking up the clothes he’d thrown on the floor in his haste to get to sickbay before she’d fallen ill. Changing out of his uniform he flopped back on the bed, he thought it would be hours still before he fell asleep. He was wrong, as usual, Kathryn Janeway was right. He was exhausted and he was gone in minutes.

 

Kathryn emerged from her bedroom, her eyes and nose red. She’d heard him go, hadn’t expected dinner to be in stasis for her, though. Sitting down she ate alone, her appetite wasn’t all that great just yet and she only managed a small portion. A shower was in order and then maybe she would read a while.

 

Chakotay stirred at the sound of his door opening, he didn’t remember tossing his t-shirt onto the floor or getting under the blankets but he was. He groggily opened his eyes as the door to his bedroom opened and he could see the outline of her small form. “Kathryn?”

 

And then she was closing the distance, pulling back the blanket and climbing into his bed. Her fingers covered his lips, silencing his questions as she laid down next to him. He shifted to give her more room and felt her shudder a sigh as she got comfortable, her small hand finding one of his in the dark.

 

“I know we have to talk...about a lot of things. But not tonight.”

 

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, his chin coming to rest against the top of her head.

 

Seven of Nine had been chasing the rabbit as Chakotay once put it to her. Trying to track down the source of a power surge through out the decks. She exited a jeffries tube in time to see the Captain entering the Commander’s quarters dressed in her night clothes. It made very little sense to her. She knew though that Tom often had betting pools running for various things, many having to do with the command team and so she decided to bring the matter at hand to his attention. With the power fluctuation repaired she made her way to Astrometrics and logged onto the console and opened a direct message.

 

     To: Paris, Tom

     From: Seven of Nine

     Time: 2249

 

     Lieutenant Paris, I am aware you are the source to go to when information regarding the Captain and Commander come about. I do not understand the reasoning behind your betting pools, nor do I understand why the Captain was entering Commander Chakotay’s quarters in her night clothes just now. Please explain.

 

Tom was blissfully unaware of the message awaiting him. It was only the second night in a row when he wasn’t working medical before bridge duty, and so he was sleeping. Hoping to find all the sleep he’d been lacking lately. Seven, however, was waiting, rather impatiently for a reply.

 

Chakotay woke to Kathryn whimpering and muttering in her sleep. He caught his name a few times but couldn’t make out much else. And then the ship lurched hard and the red alert sounded. “Not again.”

 

She was awake now and climbing out of bed quickly. Chakotay sprang out of bed behind her and began pulling his discarded uniform pants on, Kathryn was trying to get the replicator to work. “Shit!”

 

“I’ll go, you’re not even supposed to be on duty yet anyways.” Without thinking about what he was doing he kissed her on the cheek and dashed out the door. Leaving her stunned and staring after him. Another jolt to the ship knocked some sense back into her and she did the only thing she could without running through the corridor in her pajamas. She pulled on his far too large lounge pants and t-shirt, rolling the waist of his pants to make them almost fit and took off after him. Rumors be damned.

 

Chakotay made it to the bridge only a few minutes before her. When she stormed in he could tell instantly from her ragged breathing she wasn’t as over the illness as she thought. “Report!”

 

“One Kazon vessel Captain. The same one that hit us earlier. It seems they are toying with us. They are ignoring our hails as well.”   
  
“What is our weapons status?” She hadn’t even sat down yet. There she stood barefoot and in his clothes in the middle of the bridge. Hands on her hips, he knew the action was both natural and helping keep the pants on. He couldn’t ever remember a time she came onto the bridge in less than her uniform tank and trousers.

 

“Aft Torpedos are offline, Captain.” Droned Tuvok’s measured voice.

 

“Fire everything we’ve got. Evasive maneuvers Chakotay. I’m done playing games.”

 

Tom came skidding onto the bridge in time to catch himself on the railing before Chakotay began evasives. “Sorry, I’m late…”

 

“Sit, Tom. Before you fall over.” She motioned to Chakotay’s seat, no sense in switching them out mid-battle. Lowering herself into her own chair she held on as they evaded as many hits as possible, not enough sadly.

 

“Shields at 73% and falling Captain.”

 

“They must have a weakness somewhere. Find it!” In a huff, she stood only to be caught by Tom as the ship rocked, with a nod of thanks she moved to the console nearest Tuvok. She needed to feel useful after so many days in bed. Tapping over the console she analyzed the ship attacking them.

 

“Shields at 63%.”

 

“Tuvok, target their aft array. Give it all we’ve got and quickly!”

 

As the weapons fired she stumbled again, her hair quickly falling from the loose binding she’d had time to put it in. “Bring us about, and fire again.”

 

The two men co-ordinated their efforts and for the first time in weeks, they seemed to have the upper hand as the Kazon weapons went off line and their shields plummeted.

 

“Shields to 43% Captain.”  
  
“Another volley at their aft array.” She had expected them to back off, to run. She hadn’t expected their ship to explode.

 

“It appears they have succumbed to engine failure Captain, I had not yet launched our next volley.”

 

“Acknowledged. I want damage reports immediately.”

 

Tom and Chakotay moved to switch seats and Chakotay gave Tom a withering look as he caught the young man taking in the Captain's attire. Tom held up his hands in surrender and took his seat.

 

“I’ll be in my ready room.” She knew he was going to follow her, and he was going to demand she return to her quarters. She hadn’t even had the chance to lock her door before he stepped inside. The fight was gone and she simply moved to the couch and sank into it with a groan. “There is going to be talk now for sure…”

 

“It appears there is already talk going on, as there usually is.”

 

She raised a brow prying one of her eyes open, without remembering closing them, “Oh?”

 

“I intercepted a message from Seven to Tom asking him to explain why you would be entering my quarters in your night clothes...I’m fairly certain someone on the crew will be gaining a substantial ration boost in a few hours.”

 

She groaned and covered her face with both hands. He sat on the couch next to her, a wry grin spreading across his face. “While you’re still sick and need me on the bridge and not in the brig I’d like to point out that I quite enjoy the sight of you in my clothes.”

 

He laughed and dodged her hand as it flew out to hit him. “We’re going to have to talk. Really talk… I’m so tired though Chakotay.”

 

“You’ve been sick Kathryn, your body is still recovering. You were hit harder than the rest of us were…”

 

“No. I’m tired of fighting. The Kazon...the Borg...myself. I’m so fucking tired.”

 

He watched her as she slowly sank further down into the couch, his heart ached for her. He wanted to fix it all and he knew he couldn’t.

 

“I didn’t expect them to die either. I didn’t want to kill them really, but when they were back again all I could think of was destroying them. Putting an end to them hurting us.”   
  
The chime rang and she fought to straighten up some on the couch, she hoped it was Tuvok and not anyone else. “Come.”

 

She sighed a sigh of relief when Tuvok entered, “Damage reports Captain. No fatalities, minor hull breaches on decks 10, 15, and 17. Minor injuries only.”

 

“Thank you, Tuvok.”

 

“If I may Captain?”

 

She simply nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I suggest returning to your quarters before the Doctor finds you’ve been on the bridge. From what I have heard he is quite unsatisfied with the crew and their inability to stay off duty as he has prescribed.”

 

She barked a harsh laugh and nodded. “Thank you for the heads up. That will be all.”

  
Tuvok left and Chakotay stood, “I’ll take care of the bridge. You go hide from the Doctor.”

 

With a smirk and a mock salute she began to find the strength to get back up off the couch, “Yes sir.”

 

He stopped before the doors could open and glanced back at her, “Better not give me too many ideas.”

 

Chakotay didn’t expect to find her asleep in his bed when he left the bridge a few hours later. That talk was definitely going to have to happen...and soon.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Between packing for vacation with 3 kids and well vacation with 3 kids and only my half broken laptop I didn't get anything I planned to do last week done!

Chakotay watched a bit wide-eyed as Kathryn climbed out of his bed and sleepily wandered towards the bathroom. He dropped the spoon with a clang when he realized she’d lost the pants at some point in the night. Her startled yelp brought him out of his fog and he was on his feet, “Kathryn? Are you alright?”   
  


The door to the bathroom opened but she had wrapped herself in a towel. “Chakotay? What am I? How… what is going on here?”

 

“You tell me. I came back here when I got off duty and you were asleep in my bed…”

 

“No… I went to my quarters and fell asleep in my own bed thank you very much…”

 

“Q!” They both shouted in unison, and then the being himself shimmered into view. 

 

“You rang? Why Kathy! In Chuckles quarters and so scantily clad no less. Have you two made progress then?” 

 

“You smug, self-righteous…” She was silenced with one finger over her lips.    
  


“Ah ah ah...language my dear little captain.” He stepped back as the fire in her eyes seemed to bore through him, “I take it no… there haven’t been any improvements. I thought by simply directing you here in your exhausted state it would speed things along. Come, children, please don’t make me take drastic measures… though we could always… no no, not yet.”

 

And with that he was gone, leaving Kathryn standing with her hands on her hips to realize just how short the action made the shirt she was wearing. Chakotay simply turned his back and stalked towards the replicator ordering a pair of pants in her size and tossing them back towards her without turning. 

 

She snatched the pants from where they landed and turned back to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and pull her pants on before she broke something. Or someone. A Q shaped someone would be nice to break. 

 

Drawing a breath she left the bathroom and found Chakotay back at the table clutching his spoon perhaps a bit too tightly and a steaming bowl of porridge sitting in front of her usual dinner seat. 

 

Crossing the space she slowly sat down, “Alright?”

 

“Oh yes, fantastic. We have to do something about him. I don’t know what...or how but we have to do something.” His voice was tight, almost pained. 

 

“I plan on doing just that. Somehow.” Picking up her spoon she took a slow bite, she could feel his eyes on her. She could always feel him looking at her, and she always had to reign in the blush she could feel creeping to her cheeks. At least her uniform had a nice high collar to help, this shirt didn’t have that protection. After a few bites, she set her spoon down and met his gaze. “What’s wrong Chakotay? Please tell me…”

 

He wasn’t sure what came over him, and yet he felt himself standing and moving to her chair and gently pulling her up out of it before taking her face in his hands and silencing her questions with a kiss. It was only a moment or two before she was kissing him back, her hands resting against his chest. When they broke for air she began to step back only to find his hands had moved and his arms were around her, his forehead resting against hers. “I can’t keep waking up to you without doing that Kathryn. I can’t.”

 

Her fingers flexed against his chest as she forced herself to draw in slow steady breaths. “Chakotay I… we… “   
  
“I know. Parameters. Protocols. Bullshit.” He dropped his arms and moved away, turning his back to her as he stared out at the stars beyond the viewport. “I’ll expect a reprimand in my file, add it to the list Starfleet will have for me when we get home.” 

 

“Nonsense. Chakotay I don’t know how to stop him, but I will and then I’ll… I won’t… “

 

“I’ve got to be on duty in twenty minutes and I need to change.”

 

Swiftly ending the conversation he moved to do just that, barely registering the sound of the door opening and closing again before he tugged his uniform on and dropped down onto the edge of his bed. The entire room smelled of her and he knew no matter how many times he changed the sheets or recycled the pillows it wouldn’t kill the memory of it. No, it was simply another painful memory he would have to live with. Another reminder of what he couldn’t have. 

 

    To: Paris, Tom, The Doctor, Seven of Nine, Torres, B’Elanna, 

    From: Kim, Harry

    Time: 0741

 

    Just saw the Captain exit Chakotay’s quarters, she still had his shirt on but looked. I don’t even know, almost as though she were going to cry. Any ideas what’s going on? 

 

    To: Kim, Harry, The Doctor, Torres, B’Elanna, Paris, T om

    From: Seven of Nine

    Time: 0743

 

    It would stand to reason that they have disagreed upon something, would it not?

 

    To: Kim, Harry, The Doctor, Paris, Tom, Seven of Nine

    From: Torres, B’Elanna

    Time: 0746

 

    The next one of you to include me in this is going to find themselves either out a space lock or missing vital components. If you’re all that bored fix this damned ship!

 

The Doctor read through the messages and tapped a finger to his chin. Reaching up he tapped his combadge opening a channel to the Captain herself, “Good morning Captain. It’s time for another check up, would you like to come here or shall I come to you?”

 

Kathryn jumped at the sound of her combadge chirping from the coffee table, reaching forward she picked the device up and turned it over in her hand as the Doctor spoke. “I’ll be down shortly Doctor.” Ending the communication she tossed the combadge back onto the table and returned to staring out the viewport. 

 

Protocol. She was clinging to it like a lifeline, she knew it. He knew it too. He had seen exactly how long it had taken her to begin to let go on New Earth, he had watched her struggle to bring it all back into place when Voyager had come back for them too. More often than not she struggled with her ability to hide behind it. When he had kissed her cheek as he left for the bridge the other morning it had lifted her mood by tenfold. The few times she’d woken to find him asleep next to her bed, or being used as a pillow had been more comfort than she cared to admit. And she had just put that wall back up again. A single tear rolled down her cheek unchecked, quickly followed by another, and another. “Not now. No more tears. Stop it. You are the Captain of this ship and you don’t have time to feel sorry for yourself. Get up and get dressed!” 

 

Taking her own orders she stood and moved to replicate a uniform, taking the stack of clothing into her bedroom she began to change, for a brief moment she considered recycling his shirt, and then she considered returning it, before her own selfish desires won out and she simply folded it and tucked it into the drawer of her bedside table. 

 

Pulling her boots on, she made sure she was presentable before attaching her combadge to her jacket and making her way towards sickbay. She’d taken the longest possible route which was most likely her first mistake. She had planned on waltzing in and demanding to be put back on duty. Instead, she trudged in tired and coughing slightly. “Don’t even start with me, Doctor. I need to be back on duty and you know it. I just decided to  go for a little jaunt on my way here.”   
  
He motioned to a biobed with a raised brow, “We’ll see about that Captain. Other than a cough how are you feeling?”

 

How was she feeling? Oh, she was feeling a lot of things, none of them she was going to open her mouth about or admit to. “Fine Doctor. I’m fine.”

 

“Well you’re better, but you’re not fine Captain. I cannot release you back to full duty.” He held up a hand to stop her protests before they started, “I can release you to light duty, no more than four hours at a day. Your lungs are still inflamed, your joints are as well.” Loading a hypospray he pressed it to her neck noting how some of the tension left her face as the aches eased somewhat. “Four hours Captain. No more. I will restrict you back to your quarters if I have to.”

 

“Anything else?” She was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed as she spoke. 

 

“I’ll see you in two days for a check up. And please eat something more than a few bites of oatmeal. No coffee.”

 

Her eyes opened quickly at his coffee ban and she glared at him.

 

“I’m afraid your glare won’t work on me, Captain.” He wasn’t even looking at her as he input the information into her file. “Two days. No coffee, four hours duty maximum, and eat something!” 

 

He smirked softly as she stalked out, sadly he had nothing to share with the others regarding their command pair, but at least she was far out of the woods and back on her feet. Picking up a PADD he decided to warn the bridge she was on her way. Just in case.

 

    To: Paris, Tom, Kim, Harry

    From: The Doctor

    Time: 0813

 

    She is headed your way and not in a great mood. Take care boys.

  
  



	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am SO SORRY. I've had this sitting in my Google drive half done for weeks. I have no excuses other than "life" and "children" and "end of the school year bullshit". So here it is. The final chapter in this work, will there be a sequel? Who knows...

Chakotay was miserable for lack of a better word. The itch in the middle of his back was driving him mad. He’d been to sickbay and the Doctor could find nothing wrong. He’d scrubbed, he’d scratched, he’d used a variety of back scratching tools. Nothing was even taking the edge off. And now he was stuck on the bridge, couldn’t even escape to his office to squirm in his chair.

Kathryn had been in a meeting with Tuvok for nearly an hour now. More than she’d spoken to him in days, or was it weeks now? He should say he regretted kissing her, but he couldn't. No, he wouldn’t say that. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced towards the ready room doors. Willing them to open, to give him a reprieve. When they didn’t he sighed and turned his attention back to the viewscreen in front of him. At least with the icy chill between the command team the betting pools had died back down some.

Tuvok re-entered the bridge and assumed his post, Kathryn followed not long after. She didn’t say a word to him as he took his seat, though she did seem more relaxed in a way. He fought the urge to squirm in his seat, his shoulder hitching involuntarily.

“Commander?”

With a mental sigh, he looked to her, “Yes Captain?”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine Captain.” He replied through gritted teeth. Maybe he was suddenly allergic to her, it had been annoying before, but it was far worse now that she was close. “Permission to be excused?”

Kathryn sighed. It was time to get this over and done with. Standing she shook her head, “My ready room Commander.”

Gripping the arms of his chair for a moment before standing Chakotay wondered just how bad this fight was going to get. And yet he followed her into her ready room, he knew deep down he would always follow her even when things weren’t the greatest between them.

“Tuvok you have the bridge.” The moment Chakotay was inside Kathryn let the doors closed. “Computer engage privacy lock.”

When the computer chirped its acknowledgment she turned to face the man in question, he was standing with his back to her gripping the railing.

“Chakotay? What is it really?”

He snorted, “You have to ask?”

With a sigh she moved to sit on the edge of her desk, watching him. “No...but the last day or so you’ve even been avoiding being on the bridge next to me. I mean if you’d rather moving completely off Alpha shift I can…”

He cut her off, “I think I’m allergic to you.”

It took a moment for that to register, “What?”

 

“I have this itch, on my back. It’s … it’s horrible and it won’t stop. The Doctor can’t find any cause for it, nothing comes up on scans. The closer you are the more it itches.”

That certainly piqued her interest, “Let me see.”

It was his turn to be stunned, he spun and faced her with raised eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

“Let me see Chakotay.”

“I certainly will not. There’s nothing to see.”

Kathryn sighed but didn’t relent. “Seriously Chakotay. I’ve seen you with your shirt off before. Just take it off. Perhaps I can find out what the problem is if nothing else. I was a scientist long before I was a ship's Captain.”

Eyeing her wearily he began to take his jacket off and then turned his back to her as he pulled his tunic and tank off. He could feel her presence as she moved closer, the itch intensified. What he hadn’t expected was her small, cool fingers to touch the middle of his back, and he let out a rather undignified yelp.

“Where does it itch? Here?”

“Mhmm…”

She could tell he was tense, could feel the rigid muscles under the skin, “Well you’re right there’s nothing there, but is it worse with me touching it?”

Chakotay simply shook his head, no...no, in fact, it had gotten somewhat better. He groaned far louder than he wanted when she ran her short nails over the area. “Stars above…”

“Interesting. Nothing else has helped at all?”

Perhaps she hadn’t heard his groaning or noticed the fact that he nearly slumped over. He wasn’t going to complain. When he spoke his voice was a bit tighter than usual, “Nope. Nothing.”

“You should’ve told me as soon as it began.” Slowly she pulled her hand away to watch for a reaction, the moment her hand was gone she watched as he tried to contort his arm to reach the spot again.

“I have a feeling this has nothing to do with allergies…” Gently she moved his hand away and replaced it with her own. Watching as he relaxed a bit again.

“Yeah...well, it’s not like we can go around like this to make it stop though.”

“No...no we couldn’t. Besides if you wandered around like this I have a feeling at least half of the female crew would have their heads in the clouds every time you walked by.”

“Is that so? And why would you think that Captain?”

Kathryn Janeway was not afraid of many things, but this was slightly terrifying. She had spoken with Tuvok at great lengths, about the matter at hand. He had pointed out a laundry list of reasons why it would be fine to bend protocol. She had fought against them, fearing that if she let that slip, things would fall apart.

Now, however, now it was time to be brave and give it a go. “Because I know mine would be.”

He spun around to face her, probably too quickly. Studying her face for...well anything. “Don’t do this Kathryn. Just do…”

He was stopped by her firm hand on the back of his neck pulling him down, and her lips pressing to his. When they broke for air he let his forehead rest against hers. “Spirits woman… “

“No more games. I’m sorry Chakotay. I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I know… I know this won’t be easy, but if you’re willing maybe we can give it a go?”

The itch in his back had subsided completely and he grinned even as he pulled back and cupped her face in both of his hands. “I plan on giving it many go’s as it were…”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible…”

Chakotay's finger pressed against her lips, “We’ve both had our moments. Let’s just move past them now and live our lives.”

“Together?”

“Yes. Together. At least until you tire of me and shove me out an airlock…”

She laughed again and stepped back, picking up his tank she held it out to him. “You’d better put that back on before I get any ideas and we never make it back onto the bridge…”

He shrugged, “I wouldn’t complain.”

Once fully dressed again, the command team reappeared on the bridge hands entwined and took their seats as if nothing happened. At Tom Paris’ console, a message came through.

     To: Paris, Tom  
     From: Tuvok  
     Time: 1145 hours

     Mister Paris,  
     I do believe I am indeed the winner of your betting pool. I will expect my rations to be delivered promptly.

 

Tom’s eyes widened considerably, yet he somehow kept from turning around directly. He’d never guessed it possible of Tuvok, but it was what it was.


End file.
